Tu eres mi amada
by ashachu13
Summary: Cuando Ash consigue su meta de hacerse Maestro Pokemon,le preparan una fiesta a la cual el espera que venga cierta pelirroja... -No habrá podido venir,siempre esta ocupada con su gimnasio...-dijo Ash tristemente


Casa de Ash,17:00

Ash se encontraba tumbado en el sofá esperando que fuese la hora de su fiesta,su celebración por haber conseguido el titulo con el que siempre soñó...

Casa de Ash,19:00

La fiesta ya había comenzado y ya casi todos los invitados habían venido,¿por que casi?,porque faltaba cierta chica pelirroja que traía loco a el dueño de la casa,el cual la esperaba muy impaciente...

-No habra podido venir,siempre esta ocupada con su gimnasio...-dijo Ash tristemente

En ese mismo momento sonó el timbre y su madre fue a abrir...

Pensamiento de Ash(¿Sera ella?)

Mientras el pensaba aquello,una chica pelirroja de ojos aguamarinas,entro en la casa...

Pensamiento de Ash(Es preciosa...)

La chica pelirroja era unos centímetros mas baja que el,llevaba el pelo suelto. Traía puesto una camisa blanca,con un vestido amarillo pálido encima y unas mallas negras con unas sandalias del mismo color que su vestido.

Dirigió su mirada hacia el...

En la entrada de la casa...:

-Hola señora Ketchum-dijo la chica pelirroja-siento llegar tarde

-No pasa nada Misty querida-dijo Delia-Ash te esperaba impacientemente,ya pensaba que no vendrías...

-Hablando de Ash...¿Donde esta?-dijo Misty mirando hacia todos lados y no encontrándolo

Todo el mundo conversaba alegremente, bailando...

-Allí esta querida...-dijo Delia señalando a un chico bastante atractivo apartado de toda la fiesta

El chico se veía triste...

Misty vio al chico extrañada...En verdad ese chico¿era el?,su mejor amigo de siempre...

Ash había cambiado completamente tanto en su vestimenta como en su cuerpo...Ash ahora era mas alto que ella y ya no tenia ese cuerpo infantil de hace 8 años..no,ahora tenia un cuerpo bien definido,pero sin exagerar...Ahora no llevaba su gorra y llevaba el pelo sin engominar ni nada,a lo natural. También ahora vestía unos pantalones celestes a conjunto de su chaqueta azul marino acompañada por debajo de una camisa blanca remangada hasta los codos,bien conjuntado con unas deportivas de color azul oscuro con un pequeño corazón dibujado a mano en color azul claro...Ahora si tenia estilo...

Pensamiento de Misty(Con lo cambiado y guapo que esta...¿no tendrá novia?)

Con Ash...:

Ash estaba pensando en si en verdad era esa Misty...Cuando de repente siente unos brazos femeninos abrazándole por detrás...

-Hola Ashy,¿por que tan solito y triste?,¿vienes a bailar conmigo un ratito?-le dijo la chica aun abrazándolo

-No Macey,no quiero bailar...-dijo Ash escapándose de su abrazo y levantándose para dirigirse a Misty

Cuando empezó a dirigirse a ella,ella caminaba hacia el, había visto la "escenita"de Macey,y como no , detrás de Ash, le seguía Macey...

-¡Misty!¡Has venido!-dijo Ash acercándose para abrazarla

-¡Ash!¡felicidades por tu titulo!,hola Macey-dijo Misty con disgusto al ver a la otra chica

-Hola Misty,¿viste que guapo se ha puesto mi novio?-dijo Macey agarrándole el brazo a Ash

-¿Novio?¿Como que novio?¡No me dijiste que tenias novia!-dijo Misty haciéndose la que estaba feliz por Ash

-Pero,es que...-se intentaba disculpar Ash

-No te preocupes,entiendo que con todo el tiempo que no nos hemos visto ni hablado,se te habrá olvidado decírmelo-le corto Misty sonriendo a duras penas

-Pero, Misty...ella,no es mi novia...-dijo Ash finalmente

-¿Pero que cosas dices Ashy-pu?-dijo Macey abrazándole mas fuerte

-Macey,hazme un favor y...¡deja de inventarte que eres mi novia!,se que te gusto y lo entiendo,en el corazón no se manda,pero tu amor no es correspondido...-dijo Ash liberándose del abrazo de Macey

-Esta bien,Ash,te dejare tranquilo,pero recuerda,que si alguna vez necesitas el favor de alguna chica,siempre estaré dispuesta para ti...-le dijo Macey besando a Ash en la mejilla y yéndose

-Ash,perdona por haber pensado que era tu novia de verdad,no recordaba lo loca que estaba esa chica por ti...-dijo Misty pidiéndole disculpas

-No pasa nada,ya estoy acostumbrado a que pienso que salgo con una chica a la que le gusto, supuestamente ahora estoy de novio con Angie...,no estaría mal,pero,no es a ella a la que le pertenece mi corazón...-dijo Ash

-¿Tu corazon?¿Quien es tu amada Romeo?-dijo Misty en burla

-No te lo puedo decir,oye,y tu que,¿tienes novio?o¿amado?-dijo Ash

-Novio,no,tengo muchas oportunidades pero ninguno es mi amado...-dijo Misty

-Normal,que tengas tantas oportunidades,eres preciosa...-le piropeo Ash

-¿Ash Ketchum piropeando a una chica?,si que has cambiado...-dijo Misty-tu tampoco eres que se diga feo,eres muy guapo sinceramente...

-Jeje,gracias Misty-dijo Ash sonrojándose ligeramente cosa que Misty no noto

-Bueno Ash,¿me vas a decir quien es tu amada o me voy a saludar al resto de personas?-dijo Misty

-No te lo puedo decir...-susurro Ash

-Muy bien-dijo Misty en tono de enfado y marchándose

Pero cuando se giro, Ash la cogió de una de sus manos,y le hizo dar la vuelta, cogiéndola de las dos manos y dejándola a poca distancia mirándolo a los ojos...

-¿De verdad quieres saber quien es mi amada?-dijo Ash

-Si...-dijo Misty en susurro

-Pues primero escucha mi historia...Fue el primer día de mi viaje,yo era perseguido por una bandada de spearows, caí a un rió,y fui pescado por una bella chica pelirroja,para salvar a pikachu tuve que tomar prestada su bici,pero pikachu la chamusco al defenderme del ataque de los spearows,cuando llegue al centro pokemon,esa chica llego con su bicicleta chamuscada,y dijo que hasta que no le pagara la bici,no dejaría de seguirme,eso me sonó muy día que pasaba,la conocía mas a ella,y me empece a enamorar,me di cuenta de que estaba enamorado el día en que una enfermera Joy,le arreglo su bici y se la devolvió,ese mismo día dejo de viajar en realidad tenia el dinero para la bici pero no se la quise pagar para que no se mi vuelta de mi viaje a Hoenn,me reencontré con ella,tan o mas bella que siempre,pero otra vez nos separamos,otra vez llego la tristeza a me dio dos objetos,un pañuelo y un pequeño señuelo,que era como un tesoro para ella,esos dos objetos eran mis amuletos de la suerte,sin ellos no hubiera vencido a ninguno de esos lideres de gimnasio,ni ases del frente de batalla,ni entrenadores,no hubiera vencido a nadie,sin el apoyo de ella,aunque no estuviese conmigo,mis pequeños tesoros me daban la vitalidad que cada región en la que estuve la echaba de menos,por eso prometí esta ultima batalla,que hasta que no fuera maestro pokemon y fuese lo suficiente bueno para ella,no le diría lo que sentía,y como esta vez gane,debo cumplir mi promesa y declararme, así que,como ya sabrás,la persona a la que amo,eres tu Misty Waterflower,te amo desde que te conocí y no me he podido olvidar de ti...-le contó Ash

-¿Dijiste que me amabas?-dijo Misty sonriendo

-Si...-dijo Ash

-Ash Ketchum debo decirte que mi historia se parece a la tuya,y debo decirte que...¡yo también te amo desde que te conocí!-dijo Misty dándole un beso

Ash abrió los ojos al principio pero después se dejo de llevar por el beso con el que siempre soñó...


End file.
